Empathy Shmempathy
by TruffleHead
Summary: We didn't know what was happening at first. The winters were getting colder, that was all. But after a while, summer never came. One morning I woke up and the sky was on fire. My people, the people of Vanaheim, had a name for this. Ragnarok, the end of the world. My name is Sigyn, and this is the story of how I fell in love with a madman. The man who causes Ragnarok.


_Two hundred years before summary._

Loki was not a very liked person on Asgard. At first, he thought it was because he was always shadowed by 'The Mighty Thor', and nobody really noticed him or even thought of him as much of his own person. But recently, he realized that this wasn't true.

Everyone hated him because he was different. It wasn't his magic that made him different, though. True, it was not a terribly common gift, but a lot of important gods used it- not to mention all of the Vanir. So, no, it was not his magic that set him apart. It was his intelligence.

Not to say that the other gods were not smart; the Allfather was the exact opposite and, Loki supposed, all the gods were smart to some degree, but they used their brains in a different way than he did. Where they would use brutal force to get out of a situation, Loki would turn to wits and persuasion.

Loki used tricks and brains in battle where others used steel and muscle, and they hated him for it. They all felt uneasy around him because they honestly did not know what to expect from him. They were scared of the unknown, just like every other living creature, and they all never really put their trust in him. It was hard to trust someone you hated, or feared. Or disgusted.

But Loki learned to deal with it, and, eventually, it became a normal part of his life.

So when he walked into the hall and Freyja and Balder stood up to leave, it didn't really surprise him. "Speak of the devil," he heard Freyja mutter under her breath; they must have been talking about him. Loki just rolled his eyes and sat down at his usual place at the end of the table. But something was off, something was... different. A feeling under his skin... He was being watched.

Loki quickly scanned the room, and there they were: two silver eyes at the opposite end of the long table, simply staring at him. She had a mop of haphazardly curly golden hair, and she was propping her chin up with her hand, staring at him. After a couple seconds of him staring back, he decided to speak. "I believe it is quite rude to stare."

The girl cocked her head to the side and spoke quietly. "You are Loki, are you not?"

"I am," he said seriously, wondering what this was all about.

She didn't say anything, only continued looking at him with her sparkling silver eyes. Loki raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

Her lips barely moved, and her words were so quiet that Loki had to strain to hear them. It was as if she didn't really care if he knew her name; she was too busy studying him. "Sigyn."

The staring continued.

Suddenly, she jumped as if someone was shouting for her and turned quickly towards the entrance, her hair bouncing almost... beautifully. A second later, Thor stomped into the room, seemingly furious. "LOKI!" He boomed, barreling towards him.

The younger man held his hands up in mock surrender. "Yes, brother dearest?"

The older god pummeled toward him and lifted him up by his neck. Not comfortable. "SIF! What have you done to her?! I demand that you reverse it immediately!"

"Do you now?" Loki said, wincing at the god's tight hold, his feet dangling above the ground. "Well, you're really not being so nice; I don't think you're in a position to ask favors-" Thor's glare of death, one that rived even his own, silenced him.

"Reverse. It." Thor snarled.

Loki tried his best to look innocent. "It was merely a joke, Thor. Let it go."

"A JOKE?! Have you seen what state she is in, Loki?! She won't leave our room!" Thor roared, shaking Loki furiously. That was really starting to hurt.

"Fine! I'll... I'll ask the dwarfs for help, alright?" Loki sputtered, anxious to be put down.

Thor gave Loki one last look and said in a daunting tone, "You'd better." He set the pale god back on his feet and left the room, probably to go comfort his dear Sif. Loki rubbed his neck and went to go sit down again when he realized that girl was still watching him.

She blinked at him. "What did you do?" She asked, her voice still quiet.

Loki grinned. "I may have temporarily deprived the fair Sif of her luxurious golden hair."

The girl just looked at him, as if she were, in fact, looking for something. After a moment of silence, Loki cleared his throat. "Good day," he said politely, with a nod of his head, and left the room.

xXx

Loki huffed as he looked ahead and saw the cave he was looking for. No, he was sure this was the right cave this time. There were so many dang caves in Nidavellir.

As he entered the gloomy dwelling of the sons of Ivaldi, flipping his hood down, he studied the walls around him and spotted the two stout figures at the far end. "Greetings," Loki called out.

One of the two dwarves snorted. "What do you want?"

He smiled, a light shimmer of mischief in his eye that the dwarves were instantly wary of. "I have a challenge for you. Sif, the warrior god: I am sure you are familiar with the goddess?"

The two smiled. "Why yes, of course."

Loki rolled his eyes, not interested in the fantasies of the dwarfs. "Her hair. I want you to make her hair that would rival even her own." The Trickster said.

"And why would we do this? Has she a problem with the hair she already has?"

"There have been... complications, but you need not concern yourself with those."

"Well, then we ask you again; why should we?"

"You will gain the respect of the gods, and this is worth quite a lot. And, I also promise you to repay you back in full when you may have need of me."

The dwarfs paused for a moment, considering this. True, it was worth a lot, and really, what did they have to lose? A bit of gold and a little effort? It was hardly a difficult task for such fine craftsman. "Alright," one of the dwarfs said, "we'll do it."

And they set to work, banging metal on metal and blowing on the burning fires, molding and shaping until, finally, they had finished. Long, fluid, and beautiful strands lay across their hands.

"If the Lady Sif holds these strands to her head, they will become her hair and she will once again be known for her beauty." The dwarfs proclaimed proudly.

Loki bowed, receiving the long, soft strings. "You have my thanks."

But the twins were not through just yet. They saw that the fires were still hot, and realized that it would be to no one's advantage to let them die. Why not use them to their full extent to gain even further respect from the gods?

With the remaining heat, they crafted two more treasures: Skidbladnir, a ship for Freyr, and Gungnir, a spear for Odin. The two dwarfs handed their treasures to Loki, who, again, received them with many thanks.

Walking out of the cave, however, Loki had another idea. One that made his heart flutter... one that, if he succeeded, could earn him the respect and liking of all of the gods.

It was risky, but Loki was used to risk. And he wanted that respect almost more than anything.

He saw two more short figures in the distance, and headed towards them.

"What do you want?" One of them asked irritably, seeing Loki holding the craftship of the two sons of Ivaldi.

"I am here only to show you this-" Loki said, holding up the strands as well as the two treasures. "Have you ever seen anything so fine, so beautifully made?"

"Yes." Both of the dwarves said at the same time.

"Really?" Loki said, feigning excitement and intrigue, "Whose work could possibly rival that of this?"

"My own." Brokk said bluntly, and his brother, Eitri, nodded in agreement.

"Oh really?" Loki said, "No, no, no, surely you cannot make treasures that could be as fine as these!"

Brokk smirked. "Oh no, not as fine."

"Finer." His brother finished for him.

Loki shook his head again. "You have but pretty words."

"Humph," Eitri replied, "you stake your head on that, do you, little boy?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact, I do. I stake my head that you cannot craft three treasures finer than these." Loki said boldly, gesturing to the items in his arms.

Both of the twins smiled, eager to accept. Other than to prove themselves and show off a bit, they knew that if they won, the treasures of the sons of Ivaldi would be theirs for the taking.

Eitri turned around to go fetch something as Brokk led Loki over to a comfortable, shady spot in the grass.

"Make yourself... comfortable until we return." The Dwarf said with a smirk, "as you may not be able to relish the feeling much longer."

Loki rolled his eyes internally. As if he was without a plan.

Eitri returned with a horn of mead and handed it to Loki, who accepted it politely although had no intention to ever let the vile liquid cross his lips.

"We are nothing if not hospitable," Eitri said mockingly, and then followed his brother down into the cave, to start making the treasures.

As soon as the dwarfs were out of his sight, Loki gathered his magic within him. Taking a deep breath, he muttered a single rune and felt his skin crawl and shrink. Within a minute, Loki was a fly.

Although he took several hours, buzzing around the cave, biting them, and trying his best to be as distracting as possible, it was in vain. Their determination was too great, and the treasures were finished before long. The only thing he managed to do was ruin the handle of a hammer, and that wasn't much comfort considering his head was now in danger of... not being his anymore.

xXx

Sigyn hummed a little tune as she ran a comb through her hair, looking out her window and marvelling at the view. Back in Vanaheim, she had good views of the beach, but not being from the royal family, she was never this high up. From here, she could see all the brilliant buildings, the sun making them all sparkle.

A little fed up with such a girlish pastime, Sigyn set the comb back on the dresser and opened the door to the balcony - the balcony! - for an even better look. The view _was_ even more spectacular, and the wind in her hair felt wonderful, but even so, as soon as she stepped out, her stomach had started churning with distress.

Sigyn knew what was happening, however, and started to scan the ground for what she was looking for. And there it was, a small figure walking towards the palace. As she zeroed in on it, more emotions came flooding through. Yes, distress, loneliness, and maybe a bit of self- hate, but there was hope there.

Sigyn knew the figure was Loki, and if it had hope, it meant it was up to something. Turning quickly on her heel, she fled out of her room and quickly down the stairs (which was a harder task than it may seem).

Breathless and worried about the growing feeling of hope and pride, Sigyn stumbled into the courtyard. Odin was already there, apparently getting the same idea, for he, too, was looking at the figure in the distance.

"What is he up to?" Sigyn asked quietly.

Odin took a deep breath, but didn't answer. Then Sigyn remembered the legends, the myths of The High One, that he _always_ knows. Ever since he sacrificed himself and hung on Yggdrasil for nine days, he had gained knowledge that no other could even imagine. He knows every single event that would take place, every single triumph and disaster, until the nine realms come to an end.

And none could even imagine the burden he had to carry. To see everything that will ever happen and everything that has happened, along with the things that _are_ happening, all at once. He knew what Loki was up to. And yet he could tell no one. He couldn't even change his actions to make it turn out better. Events were how they were, and simply because he saw how they would all play out did not give him the authority or the right to change them. He couldn't even change his own actions.

So, instead of answering, he responded with a question of his own. "What do you think of him? I see you've been shadowing him a bit."

Sigyn blushed, a bit embarrassed although she hadn't the faintest why. She had every right to, really. Considering the events that were about to come to pass. "He is... unique."

Odin smiled, seeming to agree, so she continued. "He just seems so innocent, and then he's _really_ not... he seems to have such a complex personality, and, yet, it seems that to all boil down to something so simple. He does fine on his own, he copes, he prefers it. And yet he needs so, so much help." Sigyn paused. "It seems there's some sort of invisible _tug_ that brings people to him."

"Not people, Sigyn." Odin said. "You."

Sigyn didn't have a chance to respond, as the figure had gotten close enough to speak. "Father! I wish to call a meeting of the gods!" Loki shouted across the courtyard.

Odin nodded his agreement but made no further move. A servant must have already been sent.

Thor was the first to arrive, declaring, "Sif will not leave our chambers, claiming she is unfit to be in public." Thor glared at Loki for a second before moving his eyes to the Allfather.

"Brother, here," Loki said, stepping across and handing him a black sheen. "Tell her to hold this to her head and she will be beautiful once again." The last three words were drenched with sarcasm, but Thor got the point.

"Thank you, Loki," He said, turned around, and ran back into the castle.

Sigyn swallowed and melted even more into Odin's shadow. The hope and the pride was getting stronger by the second- stronger with each god that entered the courtyard. Something was going to happen. And she had the sinking feeling that it was not going to be good.

xXx

Once all the gods had taken their sweet time to come outside, he first approached Sif and held out the shining strands to her.

"Hold them to your head," Loki said quietly, "and your beauty will be restored." Sif's death stare turned more into one of curiosity, then, and she took them from his hands, feeling them in her own. With an encouraging nudge from Thor, she held them up, and as soon as she did, there was a flash, and it was just as Loki had said.

Next, Loki moved over to Odin and held out the spear, Gungnir. "This is for you, father. It shall never miss its target."

Odin stepped forward and accepted the spear, nodding his thanks and turning the gift over, examining it.

"My last gift," Loki said, "is for you, Freyr." Freyr turned, surprised. The pair weren't particularly fond of each other; Freyr thought that Loki was planning something against them all and would one day stab them all in the back, and Loki thought Freyr was a pompous, greedy, vain and war- obsessed loony.

But they put their differences aside for a moment as Loki handed a small parcel to Freyr, who took it and immediately looked inside, crinkling a brow. "What, exactly, is it?"

Loki smiled proudly. "You'll have to assemble it and see."

Freyr deepened his confused expression but did exactly that. And after putting together a few pieces from a small parcel, a huge ship, a ship certainly large enough to transport all the gods, lay proudly on the grass. "How..." Freyr said, both in awe and bewilderment.

"I have absolutely no idea. Just be thankful that it does."

Next, the dwarfs presented the gods their gifts.

"To fair Freyja," they said, wobbling their short bodies over to the goddess. "A boar named Gullinbursti."

The goddess smiled and tossed her hair, making Loki and Freyr roll their eyes and then look at each other, surprised that they actually had something in common with each other.

"And next!" The dwarfs shouted excitedly, "for you, Allfather! A golden ring we call Gungnir. Every ninth night it shall drop eight replicas of itself, all of equal value."

Odin accepted the gift with another nod of his head, but seemed pretty impassive otherwise.

"Lastly, we have something for you, Thunderer," they said, turning to Thor. "One of the most powerful weapons ever crafted- a hammer, Mjollnir. The handle is a bit short, yes, my brother here lost... control for a second, but this is it's only flaw."

Thor accepted the hammer, wide eyed. "It's beautiful," he whispered, running a hand over the cool metal. Sif looked a tad annoyed. Both of the brothers eyed each other, grinning.

Loki was not an idiot. Mjollnir was irreplaceable; it could defend the gods against the Frost Giants, and that was something that all the gods needed.

"The dwarf brothers have won." Odin spoke out, and nobody could question that he was more than right.

Loki drew in a quick breath and whipped his head to the side where he could see both the dwarfs looking at him, smiling darkly. "I believe that little head of yours is ours?" One of them mocked.

The Trickster laughed, trying to make himself sound natural instead of scared out of his wits. "You'll have to catch me, first." He was already wearing his Sky Shoes, so he simply stepped backwards, flying up into the air. The two dwarfs sputtered angrily at him, but he could no longer hear, far away and high above.

The two dwarfs then turned to the High One, desperate for their end of the bargain. "If you had any sense of honor at all, you would help us!"

The Allfather turned to Thor and nodded, and his son thrust Mjollnir in front of him, shooting into the sky after his brother. Only a few minutes later he came down again, dragging Loki behind him. And Loki, for once in his life, looked absolutely terrified.

And he had reason to be so.

"Come here, Trickster, and relish the time you have left where you can actually do so." One of the dwarfs mocked.

Thor, still dragging Loki behind him, came up to the dwarf. "Now now, don't be so hasty," Loki sputtered out, but his silver tongue seemed to have lost its touch.

"Ha! You've bet your head, and now I've won and I shall have my side of the bargain."

"Yes, it is true you have my head, but you have no claim to my neck!" Loki yelled, gazing fearfully at the axe the small craftsman was wielding.

There was silence in the hall as everyone considered this. Thor was the one to speak for his brother. "It is true, good Brokk."

The dwarf exhaled in frustration. "Clever, clever, very clever. Well, I suppose this is true." He threw down the axe, but pulled something small from this pocket. "I cannot do all the realms the favor of ridding them of your existence, after all, but maybe I can at least have a bit of fun," The dwarf said, stepping even closer, "and rid them of your disgusting words."

Brokk held up the small, shiny object. It was a needle.

Loki started to struggle even harder against Thor's hard grip, but he was never any match against the Thunderer when it came to contests of strength. Loki wasn't a fool. He knew what he was in for.

"Brother Eitri, can you fetch some string that would do?" After his brother handed him what he had asked, Brokk threaded it through the needle casually, all the while stepping closer to the terrified, struggling figure.

Sigyn spun around, covering her face with her hand, and cried out at the same time that he did. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turning, she saw it was Frigga, the queen.

The goddess smiled kindly, a small, sad smile, and stepped forward to wrap her arms around her small form. "Everything turns out okay for him, you know." Frigga whispered softly.

Sigyn pulled back a bit to look the queen in the eye, curious and surprised. "You can see the future as your husband can?"

"No," Frigga said, and her small smile got a tad bigger as she looked the girl over. "Call it... a good feeling."

**My first miltichapter story with an actual, solid plot. ;) I hope you tag along! :)**

**=^..^= Lexi**


End file.
